A well proven method for creating a 3D image is to cause a viewer to see different perspective views of a scene with each eye. One way to do this is to display two differently polarized images on a screen, and for the viewer to wear corresponding polarizing filters on each eye.
An autostereoscopic display or a three dimensional (3D) display may be implemented using an aperture or slit array in conjunction with a two dimensional (2D) display to display a 3D image. The principle of the device is that when looking at a 2D image through a slit array, the slit array separated from the screen by a distance, then the viewer sees a different part of the 2D image with each eye. If an appropriate image is rendered and displayed on the 2D display, then a different perspective image can be displayed to each eye of the viewer without necessitating them to wear filters over each eye.
Autostereoscopic displays provide additional challenges and opportunities with regards to the image acquisition and presentation. The present invention addresses some of these.